Kitefish
|image1= |caption1=Artwork |creator=User:TheAgent41 |original/fan=Original |universe=''The Hole'' |size=Length: 3'2" Weight: 14lbs |diet=Omnivorous |lifespan=~6 Earth years |sapience=Non-sapient |range=Achlys |habitat=Coral reef }} The (Quadratichthyes longuscauda) is an original species created and designed by TheAgent41. The inhabits the The Hole universe, an original universe created by TheAgent41. The kitefish is a long thin pisciform that primarily inhabits reef-like environments. Measuring approximately three feet in length, the kitefish is the longest known reef pisciform in Achlys. The kitefish's smooth epidermis is a bright pink in color, a color that is thought to help it blend in with the brightly colored rocks making up the reef. The kitefish's body tapers toward the mouth and widens toward the back. The body flairs out into four large triangular fins arranged in a '+'-like shape akin to the flight of a throwing dart, two sprouting vertically and two sprouting horizontally. The two vertical fins have noticeable light blue spots. Each vertical fin also possesses four thermal sensory organs and each horizontal fin is tipped with a muscular siphon used to pump out water for locomotion. The mouth is large, round, and permanently gaping open. It has no actual jaw muscles or teeth. Kitefish are known largely for their long and oddly shaped tails. These tails make up approximately 80% of their body length and are extremely flexible. Kitefish tails are notable for two main things. The first is the series of strange arrow-shaped growths along the length of the tail. Each kitefish generally has 2-4 of these growths. Each growth, referred to as an "arrowpod", has a light blue spot on either side, similar to the kitefish's main body. It has been hypothesized that these arrowpods evolved to mimic baby kitefish following their mother, perhaps to trick predators into attacking the tail (which can regenerate) instead of the main body or perhaps to dissuade predators from attacking the kitefish's actual offspring. The other notable feature of the tail is the large ring-like structure on the tip. The true purpose of this ring is unknown, though several hypotheses exist. One hypothesis is that the tail ring is used to grab onto anchor points, such as pointed rocks, to keep the kitefish from being swept away by harsh currents or outgoing tides, but this behavior has never been observed. It has also been suggested that the ring is used to attach to the body parts of predators to keep away from their mouths. Kitefish are generally solitary creatures. They can sometimes be seen in schools, but these groups are merely groups of individuals that happen to be in the same place rather than actual schools. Kitefish are peaceful and skittish creatures, hiding from predators underneath rocks and wedged into small crevices in the reef. Kitefish are filter-feeders, feeding primarily on small microorganisms, shed skin flakes, and the eggs and sperm of other organisms. As stated previously, their mouth are permanently held agape and simply sweep up anything they can. Waste is excreted through the fin siphons. Mating is the one time when kitefish intentionally group together in large swarms. These large orgies can involve as many as 50 kitefish in one spot, turning the reef into a vortex of aggressive pink swirls. The actual mating process between two kitefish plays out like this. First, when a kitefish locates a mate that they deem suitable, they use their tail ring to "lasso" their potential mate's snout, preventing them from mating. The dominant kitefish then places their mouth onto their mate's in an act that physically resembles kissing. After creating a powerful waterproof seal with their kiss, the kitefish will transfer sperm into each other's bodies via a long phallic organ called a "spermipositor." After the transfer is complete, the kitefish detach and swim off to find yet another mate. Kitefish can mate with up to six or seven partners during one swarm and thus carry and birth offspring from more than one mate at once. Once the egg cells are fertilized, the kitefish swarm will disperse and each kitefish will search for a suitable place to deposit their eggs. Preferable spots include deep dark crevices and within the fronds of large plants. Kitefish will then deposit their eggs via their mouths, sometimes laying upwards of 100 eggs at once. These eggs are soft and translucent, similar to those of Earth amphibians. The kitefish will protect these eggs for upwards of six Earth months while the embryos develop. Similar to a female octopus, when the eggs finally hatch, the parent kitefish finally starves to death. Upon death, its epidermis will begin to flake off, giving its offspring their first meal. 75% of all newborn kitefish will not make it to adulthood. *The scientific name Quadratichthyes longuscauda loosely translates from Latin as "long-tailed square fish." Kitefish.png|Artwork Category:TheAgent41's Species Category:Coral Reef Category:Pink Category:Cellular Life Category:Achlysium-based Life Category:Piscoids Category:Non-sapient Category:Omnivores Category:Regeneration Category:Fins or Flippers Category:Thermoreception Category:Gills Category:Physical Life Category:Organic Life Category:Cloacas Category:All Species Category:Egg Laying Category:Tails